


Butlers and Maids

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Butlers, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maids, Possession, Possessive Behavior, School Festivals, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, Yuri, the other cast are mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Whoops my hand slipA school festival and Tsumugi is hosting a class maid cafe!She pick a few people to help so im nit good at thisWith her classmates helping...How can the lovers handle it?





	1. First come first server

A maid cafe for the school festival, Tsumugi claps her hands together as she is the host of this "Ok we got everything ready, The butlers" 

"Yo" Amami raise his hand   
"Here" Kaito gives a thumbs ups  
"Eh" Ryoma shrug his shoulders  
"here" Tojo raide her hand abit  
"hm" Ouma smiled   
"Here" Korekiyo said

"Aright and whats taking so long maids?" Tsumugi pout, Angie pops out with her yellow mixed with white maid outfit, In some yellow high knee sock and her tied up into a ponytail. Smiling "Angie is here!"   
Tsumugi nods "Hey where are the rest of you"   
"This is so-"  
"Come on out Shuuichi!" 

Saihara step out in a light blue maid outfit with some light blue blending in with white high knee socks and some white headband on his head. Kaito and Ouma jaw drop; Amami close their jaw up "Before a fly goes in your mouth" 

Oh! There's Kiibo; Amami turns his head and stop   
Kiibo is wearing a teal maid dress, with white blending in of teal high knee sock with his white headband on and white gloves. Amami blush taking a good look at Kiibo

Kaede comes out in her pink maid outfit, pink high knee sock and white headband along with Gonta being a bodyguard to keep watch, The maids are off! while bulters help them out

"Can i help you sir?" Keebo hold a notepad, the person look up and stop   
Looking at Kiibo up and down abit and smirk "I would like to have a drink with you"   
"H..Huh?"   
"A drink sounds nice, Just water"   
"Ok...Ok coming right up" he walks off   
Amami grab Kiibo arm and pull him in"ECK!"   
Looking up and see Amami "Amami this person needs water" he smiles at him, Amami kiss Kiibo on the lips   
"Am...Amami n..Not he....Here" Kiibo said in between kisses, feeling Amami hand on his ass, sliding two finger in between him and rub him. Kiibo shut his leg and keep kissing him opening his mouth for him, Amami pulled away; seeing Kiibo panting face is cute, removing his hand "One water coming right up" turns around 

"Here go" he gives him a smile "Th..Thank you" Kiibo blush and off he goes


	2. No one will never know about him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short

The boy in the light blue maid outfit is kinda cute  
Ouma over heard someone say. He smiles and walk to the people who said that "Hello! How can i help you!" he gives them a cute smile  
"Uh how about this strawberry cake"  
"Coming up" Ouma walks off 

 

Grabbing Kaito by the arm "come here"  
"Why? I got to finish-"  
"How can i help you?" Ouma holds his note pad  
"I'll take the uh greeen tea with Mochi"  
"Coming up and you come here!" Hold Kaito by the collar "Hey hey hey!"  
he let him go "What is the problem? damn i cant breath" Kaito dust off his suit, Ouma snap his fingers "Someone call Saihara-chan cute and its my job to say that"  
"Really is that why you pull me?" Kaito rolls his eyes, Ouma pout "Uh yeah, People need to know that Saihara is mine"  
"Dumbass im his boyfriend too"  
"Shhh let me think" Saihara walk in "Hey where have you two been? someone was waiting for their food" he grabs the plates, Ouma hug him from behind and kiss behind his neck "ECK! OUMA! Not here and not now!"he whisper shout, Ouma pout and hug him "You look so cute in this Saihara-chan" slowly lifting his dress up abit, Saihara blush "Ou..Ouma stop"  
"Kaito Look!" lifting up his dress more and bam! Saihara quickly cover himself up

3

"Ouma, Dont do that"  
"Awww Saihara-chan dont be like that" Ouma smile 

2

Saihara grab the plates and food, turning around making his skirt fly up showing abit of his boxers  
"Awww dont be mad, Im sorry" Ouma whine

1 

Kaito pin Saihara to the wall and undo his tie abit "Damn.....I was so slow to realize..."  
Saihara blush and stummer "T..The....The food" Kaito takes it out of his hands and hands it to Amami who was just walking by  
"O?" Amami takes it and off he goes, Ouma was standing him and pout "Kaito you dumbass"  
Kaito kiss Saihara on the lips then down to his neck making Ouma whine, Kaito pull Saihara close to him which Ouma got behind Saihara and kiss behind his neck "N...N...Not here" 

Kaito pull back "Right, Ouma back room now"  
"About time!" 

In the back room

Ouma was kissing Saihara neck, leaving hickies on it while Kaito take his boxers off and kiss his thighs because 

Thighs are good! 

Saihara shudder and blush "W...We shouldnt be doing....This"  
"Your right, We cant fuck you here but we are going to mark you ours" Ouma whisper in ear in his ear, Kaito suck abit on his thigh, start fingering Saihara ass, pulling his finger in and out off. Saihara let out a moan which made Ouma put his fingers in Saihara mouth "They'll hear us" he kiss Saihara neck again, sucking on his sensitive spot

"Mm...Mgh"  
'Why did i wear this dress' 

Oh right to see the tops a chance to suffer the pain of bottoms wearing a maid dress and try not to get horny YES!

20 minutes later

The three boys come out, Kaito and Ouma were smiling and Saihara got hickies all over his neck and thighs 

Good thing the high knee socks help cover it up, Now putting on a collar to cover the hickies 

Now on wards Saihara!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahh thank you for telling me about my spelling error! I rush through my fic and check for errors but thank you!


	3. Come and serve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye aye thanks again for telling me the mistake i made on SaiOumamota part

There she goes, Angie smiling at the customers with Gonta besides her, Gonta being the gentle giant he is, escorts the customers to the tablet and Angie taking orders

The cafe is going well but....What the fuck Rantaro, Kaito Ouma are already keeping a close eye on the boyfriends. This was going to plan 

 

Tsumugi had a word with them three and "So for now on you three will be cooking" Tsumugi said, Ouma raised his hand "What?" she said  
"Im awful with cooking" he shrugs his shoulders  
"Well deal with it, You three are up to something with Kiibo and Saihara" she said  
"Well i dont like it when people touch Kiibo" Amami shake his head  
"I dont like it when someone touch our Saihara" Ouma pout waving his arm, Kaito lift him up "I dont care, You three will be cooking, Look at Angie and Gonta!"  
She open the curtains "See those two are taking orders like a normal not possessive" close it, Ouma groan  
" Well i dont want smelly ass hands on Saihara" Ouma pout again  
"Oh well You three kitchen duty!" she smile  
"Now ge cooking, Trust me no one will ever touch Kiibo or Saihara" ramble on and ramble on

 

Ah 

A person drop a spoon and Angie pick up by bending down, showing abit her swim suit bottom, putting the spoon back and off she goes. Some dude whisper and Korekiyo came out of nowhere take the spoon "i'll go wash it off"  
Walking off and grab Angie by her arm "Nyhah! Korekiyo-kun?" she smile but does not know whats going on

Gonta smile at the people, Ryoma was watching him but no one dare touch him....Well shit Ryoma, No one is gonna touch Gonta, The big guy is so sweet the girls are callin him a cutie which Ryoma is fine with that 

Back with Angie and Korekiyo 

"H...Hey...Hey what are you doing..." Angie blush, covering her neck, Korekiyo move her hand out of the and start kiss there on her soft spot, she let a soft eep, use her legs to bring Korekiyo close to her, Korekiyo gives her an kiss on her forehead "Dont let other people see your underwear alright, I'll give you more when this is over"  
She smiles at him, given him a small prayer "Auta says ok! You must be careful with my body after all he is watching us" 

Ok creepy but head on out and serve the people food


	4. The day is almost over hang in there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh i think imma make the last part a smut but i wont do Ryoma x Gonta, they dont need the dirty

So the day is almost over and the cafe is completely full

A big yawn came out of Ouma mouth as he lay back in the chair "This is so boring, I wanna see Saihara again"  
Kaito roll his eyes "Well if you didnt show him in his boxers-"  
Ouma cuts him off "Well Saihara-chan looks soooooo cute in the maid outfit and My dick is hard just thinking about it"  
"Please tell me your lying" he said. Ouma stands up "Welp better go take of care it now" there he goes in the back room to use the bathroom; Kaito sees Rantaro staring at Kiibo......Wave his hand in front of his face, Rantaro is not paying attention so what is he looking at

Ah 

Some random person is hitting on him.....Wait what the-  
and ask for a cherry pie, Kiibo nods "One cherry pie coming up" 

Ouma came back and see Korekiyo "What? Explain"  
Korekiyo just shake his head, Ouma make a shit face and "YOU fucked Angie didnt you?"  
"NO! Shut up!"  
"You did you did you did and YOU DID! i know a lair when i see one!"  
"Have you ever look in the mirror?" Korekiyo shrug his shoulders  
"Ouch thats cold" Ouma pout 

Ah yes the day went on 

and Tojo was a good helper today! she got everything ok and well until someone start flirting with Tsumugi, she does not show her jealous side but she holds it in. Tsumugi nods and talk to the person 

"Someone is jealous~" turning her head around and see Ouma there "What are you doing here? Didn't Tsumugi told you stayed in the kitchen?"  
"Yeah but its soooooo boring i wanted to see you!" he hugs her "Let me go" she dust off her suit, Ouma turn his head around and see Saihara walking by, he let her go and run to Saihara before he could reach to him Tsumugi got a hold od him "What are you doing here?" she ask  
"Im so bored i want to see my little maid, Lookin like a snacc!" she drag him back in the kitchen and "Do not leave this area or else" oof shes out of there, Kaito shrug his shoulders "Well." 

The day is almost over!


	5. Now that the day is over.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi im close to the end of this and its gonna be a smut so bare with me!

Now that ghe day is over its time to clean up.....Oh boy 

Saihara grab Kaito and Ouma by the collar "ECK!" Ouma choke up, Saihara push them on a chair "sit..Now" 

Oooh so demanding~ The two boys sit, Saihara pull up a chair, put his leg on the chair raise up his dress abit and show his thigh to them, Kaito was already staring and Ouma gulp, Saihara rub his thigh a bit with a hint of sexy voice "come on big boys you know you want it" who idea was this? Ouma want to touch Saihara thighs and Kaito....Kaito just want to fuck the shit out of Saihara. 

The Thighs are so strong to them, Saihara give it alittle slap and show his thigh off, Ouma lick his lips and grab Saihara "FUCK I CANT TAKE THIS KAITO COME ON!"   
"Hey hey hey!" Saihara was over Kaitos shoulder "Hey wait wait!" 

Oh in Saihara room, locking the door well we'll check on them later in the last part 

Kiibo was cleaning the dishes with Amami, They've been good except the whole one guy flirting with Rantaros boyfriend thing but nah nah its cool....No its not 

Soon they were done with the dishes "Amami im going go change now" he gives him a cutr smile. Rantaro stop him by grab hold of his waist, spin him around and kiss him. Kiibo blush and pull away " dont change, My room now" amami kiss him on the lips again  
Kiibo nods and follow him

Well we gotta see this! 

Tsumugi was closing up the doors, turning around and see Tojo there "Ah! Oh you scared me" Tojo pin her against the wall making her blush but "This happens so much in anime-" Tojo shut her up with a kiss on the lips, Tsumugi wrap her arms around her neck to deepen the kiss, Tojo pull away; grab her hand and head straight- You got the deal

Angie and Korekiyo were pfft they already fuck so whatever


	6. Sex and oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT ahead
> 
> finally finish! threesome, yaoi and yuri sex ahead!

Now we in Saihara's room and well already Saihara was on the bed with legs crossed with a huge red blushing face, hands on his lap looking down at his lap and see what Kaito and Ouma going to do with him. A hand touch his back, Saihara jump a bit and see Ouma there "Do you think Tsumugi will be ok if we ruin the dress?" he ask Kaito "who knows lets not ruin it and focus on him"   
"EH!" Saihara look at him and see him shirtless...Oh shit the tone of his body, so...Wow Ouma snap his finger and kiss his neck "Stop staring at him, he's completely useless"   
"EXCUSE ME?" Kaito frown. Ouma suck on his neck, putting his hand under Saihara outfit while Kaito kiss him on the lips; Saihara pull both of then away   
Standing up

"No no im the maid and i want you two to sit on the edge of this bed" they did so, he see tent in their pants, he unzip the pants and take the pants and boxers off; he blush at the sizes but sizes really dont matter, Kaito is like fucking 7 inches and Ouma is like 5 inches, he give them the hand job, Saihara kiss the tip for Ouma cuz he knows how Ouma can get when he do Kaito first so he gets to go first, He lick the tip of dick, soon around it while rubbing his hand up and down on Kaito's cock, hearing them moaning abit  
Saihara put Kokichi's dick in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down abit while rubbing Kaitos in a fast pace, Ouma holds his head down making him deepthroat, Saihara blush hard feeling abit horny. He swollow Ouma cums and see Kaito semen on his hand, he lick his fingers off and the next that happen was Saihara was all on fours, Kaito remove his boxers "Im going in"   
"Huh? Wait wait ah!" he moan as Kaito insert himself in Saihara, Ouma stands up in front of him and out his dick back Saihara mouth, holding his head again while Kaito was fucking him behind; He goes in faster pace, its make Saihara move faster on Ouma dick, his tongue swirl around it leaving Ouma in a moaning mess, Picking up the oace Kaito grab hold of his waist and hit Saihara spot, leaving moaning and shivering with pleasure, Ouma pull his dick out Saihara; give himself a little handly and cum on Saihara face. Kaito dums in Saihara ass leaving him dripping with Kaito semen. He hold Saihara up lay him down and "the dress......"   
"Oh...."

Now We check on Rantaro and Kiibo

Kiibo was sitting on top of Rantaro,tangling their fingers together, Kiibo smile at him "Master...." Rantaro froze at his spot when Kiibo said that; Kiibo got off him and on his knees, Rantaro sit up "Master" 

Rantaro blush, loking away and pet his head "master can...I..." he turns his head and see what Kiibo mean, he nods Kiibo take his panties Tsumugi wanted him to wear, he drop it to the floor. Lifting up his dress and Rantaro glup   
The sight of Kiibo body, he huff taking his shirt off and touch Kiibo soft body, he give his stomach a kiss up to his face; Kiibo put his hand on his face, turning around and fall on the bed. Rantaro his shirt off then his pants off, He tell Kiibo to lift his dress up as he get himself ready, seeing his face like this, blushing hard so cute. 

Rantaro lifted his legs over his shoulder and insert himself in Kiibo; Kiibo make cute moaning noise. as Rantaro start in a slow pace "M..Master...Faster" he did so, Rantaro thrust in faster but not rough, he sits up and seeing Kiibo face as he goes in a faster pace, Kiibo arch his back abit and moan Rantaro name. Rantaro shut his eyes and cums inside of him, Kiibo is fine Rantaro pull himself out seeing his cum coming out of Kiibo....The dress is fine tho

Tsumugi room 

Tsumugi was pinned down by Tojo as she watch her trying to get something out of a bag, Tsumugi blushes when she pull out a strap on and a vibrator, Oh no is she gonna choice which one? Tojo smirk and put the vibrator in her pussy, she let a soft mewl noise, she turns it on as. Tsumugi flinch by the movement and grab hold of the bed sheet since she laying on her back, Tojo finds this amusing; she should know not let anyone flirt with her. Tojo may be a maid but she has her rules that her girlfriend Tsumugi should follow, Tsumugi tend to break some of the rule but the person she was talking to, she had no idea they were trying to hit on her. So back to this, Tsumugi moaned she was close, Tojo turned the vibrator off and pull it out and start fingering her. "Pl...Pl...Pleas"   
"Hmm Please what darling?" Tojo said in her soft tone  
"I...Wan...Want it" Tsumugi moan out, Tojo pull her fingers out "Take that dress off" 

Tsumugi grip on to the bed sheet as Tojo have a strap on, ON! she thrust in a faster pace, hold her arms behind her back, Tsumugi moan out her name and huff, drooling abit on the bed and getting steamed up by this. Tsumugi let her juices flow down between her legs, Tojo stop give her a kiss behind her neck and clean her up

Next meeting! 

Next day

"YOU WHAT?!" the three boys heads are down "You ruin my dresses!"   
Ouma nods "i cant help myself Saihara looks so cute and in that dress he- ECK!" she flick a coin on his head, Kiibo and Saihara are standing by the door watching   
"My dresses its ruined by your....I dont want to know"   
"Well if you didnt put them in a dress we wouldnt be horny about it" Ouma say, Tsumugi thinks and "you three will clean my dresses!"   
"why?" Kaito hit Ouma on the head before Tsumugi gets mkre anger "Shut up, she gonna be pissed if you ask more question"   
"Fine" Rantaro stands up, takes the dress "Thank you Amami now fix my dresses" she walks off, Kiibo and Saihara walk in  
Kiibo went to Amami and Saihara to Ouma and Kaito.  
"Sorry" Kiibo and Saihara said ."No no its ok, someting like this happens right" Kaito smike at Saihara   
"I would be happy to help Amami-kun" Kiibo smile at him, Rantaro put his arm around him and nods. Ouma hugs Saihara "Come on let fix these dresses" off they go

Please no more maid outfits


End file.
